


Petite Trianon

by espigol_pluma (somarem)



Category: Canadian Idol - Fandom, Canadian Idol RPF, Canadian Idol rps
Genre: Canadian Idol, M/M, Musicians, canadian idol r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somarem/pseuds/espigol_pluma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a very cryptic invitation that arrived via messenger, Dec 18, 2005...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petite Trianon

**Author's Note:**

> [Petite Trianon ](http://community.livejournal.com/ci_slash/213034.html)was originally posted @ [CI_SLASH](http://community.livejournal.com/ci_slash/) for  [*Secret Santa 2005 Exchange](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=ci_slash&keyword=*secret+santa+2005&filter=all)I had written this for [Idol_Girl](http://idol-girl.livejournal.com/) who wanted unbitchy Jalan, fancy party, mistletoe and ginger bread - bathroom quickie optional:). Hope this meets your standards. Slight AU with dose of realism.

It was a very cryptic invitation that arrived via messenger, Dec 18, 2005. The paper was fancy...'Your presence is requested in this very special event...' Kalan could have thrown the package in the garbage bin and attributed it to some crazy attention seeking fan, but curiosity got the better of him. He longs for a distraction before heading out for Medicine Hat's traditional family Holiday... He pulled out his suitcase before he chickens out...

-

The screaming crowd was still ringing in his ears, when he got called out to sign for a package. He hasn't signed for one in a while which piqued him a bit. Strictly recipient only stamped as he signs his name. Mr. Jacob Hoggard... not Hedley... He opened it up... It was a ticket for one that flies out in 3 hours. Jacob is very cautious with his decisions though he like to pretend to be carefree and happy go lucky fella. He has been looking forward to going back to Abby for the holidays. He needs this to come down from high of single and video releases and tour with Simple Plan he rationalizes. He prides himself with decisions he makes, he might regret letting go of his control but a feeling of calm covered him as he boarded the transatlantic flight.

- 

He stepped of the plane having second thoughts...__

_"Welcome Mr. Porter, I'll be escorting you through customs and to meet your chaffeur" _a ground official greeted him with a photo in his hand. It was from an unreleased photoshoot he had before he got his new hairstyle, he wouldn't have recognized himself if not for the his signature infront of the picture.   
_  
"This way please, sir"_ He sped through customs and got his luggage quick without questions but he feels the questioning looks on their faces. They don't seem to know who he really is although he is getting the VIP treatment. 

He was wide awake through the ride and looking out through the tinted window... It has started to look more green and brown as they past by structures and buildings. He decided it be best to review the package thoroughly before he gets to his destination. 

The main event details was vague. There are specific time that they need him to be present but in bold italics _"You are free to explore the country as you please and enjoy your stay with your partner.."_ - Partner??? Did he miss a ticket? Not that he had somebody specific in mind, he started looking for that extra ticket to no avail. Panic slowly creeping in when a blast of cold air hit him as the door was opened. He threw caution to the wind thinking 'I'm here might as well make the most of it with my imaginary "partner".'

-

 

Jacob has been pacing back and forth. The place is huge, he was told on the ride over that it was one of the smallest guest houses surrounding the main property. He's getting agitated by the minute with nothing to do as everything seem to be being done for him. It felt weird to be pampered but not adored for the first time in months. 

_"Mr Hoggard, your boyfriend should be in soon, the chaffeur apologizes for the delay, they got caught in the morning rush hour... I have set up tea in the sun room" _

__Jacob has learned to master the poker face. He badly wanted to ask "who is coming?" in the same singsong patter as the uniformed lady. _"Thank You, and please call me Jacob...ahh" ...  
"Patricia, Mr. Jacob...this way please."_

-

He was led to a room after having his luggage whisked away from his hands. 

He tensed as he went in... Kalan's "partner's" backprofile looks familiar. As it dawned on him it was too late to keep a neutral face, he could never escape those piercing eyes.

The cup clattered on the plate as Jacob caught site of his mystery boyfriend. He could have sworn that this is some sort of a joke but something about Kalan's demeanor told him he is just as surprised as he is. That or Kalan has been taking acting lessons. Kalan stayed rooted at the spot. 

Jacob covered the distance between them and decided if somebody is playing a prank on them or on him then he would give them one hell of a show. 110% all the time. He gave him a warm embrace as speech escaped him. Jacob felt the hesitation on Kalan before he returned the hug when his wits finally return his words was cut off by Kalan's lips on his mouth. It was tender. 

The look on Jacob's face made Kalan have doubts about his assumption that Jacob is pulling a fast one on him. Two can play the game. Kalan looked up as Jacob followed with his eyes. Mistletoe. 

They can't tell who made the first move for the second kiss but they where stopped short when Patricia walked in clearing her throat.   
_  
"Would you be dining in the house tonight or in the city?"_. 

Jacob hooked his hand to Kalan's belt loop and turned him facing Patricia. _"I think my boyfriend and I would like to explore the city and it's night life" _

Jacob saw Kalan's expression on the reflection on the mirror before watching Patricia's expression. She didn't even blink.

-

Robert the Chauffeur drove them around. They headed straight to the Buckingham for the changing of the guards. There was a crowd despite the freezing wet temperature with no sun out. 

Kalan was backing out having left his sunglasses- his armor on the car. Jacob stopped him._ "Relax, you don't need it."   
_Kalan felt himself starting to let go. It has been months since he felt like himself. 

They both where enjoying the anonymity. For the first time in the past two years they are themselves. 

There was a line to Westminster but Jacob patiently stayed in line enjoying watching Kalan animated face be excited abouth glass windows and chatter about ceilings. 

The Boat ride along Thames River they caught up on family affairs. But not about themselves.

  


  
The game forgotten... but the unspoken hangs like a dark cloud. 

Kalan had promised to himself to have nothing to do with that summer of 2004. After the fallout every night he dreams of confronting Jacob and wakes up gasping for air. He avoids sleep so as not to dream, resorting to popping pills. He can't bring himself to be bitchy about it today. 

Jacob still carries the guilt around. Punishing himself watching the video of their Top 3 Results show performance of In your eyes. Tammy caught him once or twice he can't remember anymore but doesn't say anything about it. He lashed out initially and it was all over the media. He wish he could box that summer and put in a dark storage. He let go, he didn't keep in touch as promised, but the guilt stayed that he can't shake off. But today he felt lighter. 

The Millenium Wheel halted while they where on the top. 

Jacob reached out to Kalan_ "I sold out, you know"_. _  
"So did I, Jake"  _Kalan takes the offered hand and squeezes it.

They both look out the view of Big Ben and the Parliament across Thames River.

  
Warming up, in Cafe Rocheux they headed for the Abbey Road, __

_"Robert, how far are we from Liverpool?" _Kalan asked.   
_"It's about 4 hours drive from Windsor Mr. Porter"_.   
_"We actually like to take the train going there" _Jacob interjected.  
_"But Mr. Jacob, you don't have to, I could drive you there... plus S...." _catching himself on time.   
_"Whoever it is you work for we can explain it to them later, I haven't been on a train for almost 2 years and half." _pouted Kalan.  
Looking over the itinerary on his clipboard. _"I'll bring you first thing in the morning to the station, you have to be back by 4 pm for the final fitting."   
"That's not a problem, we are early birds"_ said Jacob giving Kalan a look daring him to disagree.

  
After dinner at Chinatown they hanged out at the fair in Leicester Square. After 25th try in hoops Jacob handed Kalan the Pooh Bear half his height 3 times his width.

Their bath was ready when they got home. 

Surprisingly they were escorted into separate bedrooms. He was drying his hair when he felt the urge to look for Jacob's room but stopped midway down the hall. 

Stepping out of the shower, Jacob was surprised to see his reflection. He seems to stand taller like a big weight has been removed of his shoulder. Kalan he thought... No, he shakes his head. There is tomorrow, maybe.

-

Kalan woke up with the loud banging on the door. He can't believe he slept through the night.   
_  
"Honey !"_ Jacob in between hitting the door intoned. As Kalan opened the door he was greeted with a passionate kiss.  
_  
"Mmmm...morning breath go brush your teeth..." _said Jacob. 

He was not alone though,_ "Lovely morning, Mr. Porter."_ greeted the house staff. 

Kalan disappointedly went to the shower, thinking the kiss must be for housekeepers benefit as he slammed the door.   
_  
"Don't dally around, they insist on breakfast before we set out"_ Jacob added. 

Good grief he must still be sleeping Kalan thought to himself. That damn Jacob sounds chirpy at dawn and sounding like an Englishman by the minute.

- 

It was a long train ride. They were kicked out of the silent car and they hopped from one train car to another till they settled in the dining car as that's the only place they were not shushed for talking. They went to all the recommended Beatles stop on the 2 pounds sight map they got from the vending machine. 

They were on their way back to the train station after lunch when Jacob spotted a corner bakery cafe. _"Kay, look it's you." _

__Kalan stared at the painting. Physcially the subject looked like him alright - but an innocent boticelli version of his image.   
_  
"Ginger Bread!"_ Jacob excitedly pointed out.  
_"Come on Kay, I'll make one for you and you can do me."_ Jacob said with straight face as Kalan stirred away from the painting. 

They were given ginger breads to design. Kalan placed icing, creating grey eyed- lip ringed ginger bread and Jacob's blue eyed with ringlets all over gingerbread.

_"Kay, you smell and look good enough to eat" _Jacob without looking at Kalan blurted.   
Redfaced Kalan pretended he didn't hear it, thankfully Jacob didn't look up as he watched the crew wrap Gingerbread Kalan and Gingerbread Jacob. 

Looking at his watch Kalan covered his embarassment _"Quick we are gonna miss the train"._

_-_

__

They barely made it to their fitting appointment. The invite said it was a black tie event but whoever picked out their suits knew about them or rather their clothing personality. 

Kalan was handed an assymetrically cut suit with a green silkcashmere top with a celtic design.

Jacob's pants was tight that it was showing of his well formed backside. He was asked to remove the white silkcashmere top and was handed a textile black pen.   
_  
"Do what you do best, Mr. Hoggard"_ the designer encouraged. Jacob surprised but quickly recovered as he frantically drew while Kalan was in the fitting room.  
_  
"Jake..."_ Kalan trailed off.   
_"Perfectly Celine Dion" _Jacob teased as he quickly handed the shirt back to the designer.   
_"Stop it, Jake" _Kalan throwing a ball of thread in Jacob's direction. 

Kalan thought he has outgrown blushing... He wasn't sure if it was from Jacob's comments or seeing Jacob's pert nipples.

- 

The night was spent at West End... watching the musical We Will Rock You.

_"You know you can play the lead Galileo if they ever want to stage it back home"_ said the pumped up Kalan.   
Jacob just looked at Kalan with a smirk.  
_"No, I'm not playing Scaramouge"_ Kalan added as if reading his mind.  
_"Actually you should play the Britney, character"_ in serious tone. 

He was rewarded with a rolled program hitting his head as they went in separate directions.

-

  
They slept through the next morning. Getting a call for a brunch service. They still don't know what the event was about. The staff was tight lipped about it and not even Jacobs charm in full force would made them spill it. The Limo picked them up half past four. 

As they drove through, they saw broadcast trucks and paparazzi and some neighbors line up the streets. As they stepped out of the vehicle flashes went off. Jacob took Kalan's hand expecting him to let go but Kalan was holding on to him like he is his lifeline. More flashes but this time directed to the vehicle behind them. 

As they walked inside the Old Windsor Mansion, a long candle-lined walkway led them to the receiving line. It was Britain's if not the world's famous gay couple. Clad in black and minimal jewelry in a softly lit marquee surrounded by huge displays of white roses. 

Kalan struggled to form much more impressive congratulatory words as they approached.  
_  
"Glad you can make it Mr. Porter, Mr. Hoggard"_ Sir Elton remarked as they gave them a cheek to cheek hug.  
_"I hope you have enjoyed your stay at the house we fondly call "Petite Trianon"_ Mr. Furnish added.  
_"Thank you.." _Jacob started but was ushered away as they were backing up the line.

  
They both felt like small fish in a big pond. It was the who's who of the music industry, to be more precise entertainment industry. They found out that the ceremony was held earlier with close family members at the Windsor Guildhall. Kalan and Jacob sticked with each other while mingling about they still haven't figured out how they got in such a fancy party and being part of history. 

Kalan stared at the beaming couple as they continue to welcome well wishers, as he drinks pink Champagne brought around by waiters, he has never been comfortable with crowds. 

Jacob clearly felt out of his league but was keeping a brave face for Kalan as he went for the chips and caviar. 

Stopping Kalan from picking up a fifth glass, Jacob placed a kiss on his lips. Kalan felt a little lightheaded but blames the drink. Kalan kept his eye on the newlyweds and this didn't escape Jacob's attention. 

_"Look around Kay, there's lots of couples around."_  As Jacob dragged Kalan to the dance floor.   
_"They looked really happy" _remarked Kalan as he tried to keep up with the dancing...   
_"That's how it feels like to be finally legal together after 18 and a half years, I guess."_ 

As the music changed to a slow dance the newly legal couple went towards the center of the dancefloor. It was an emotional moment to those in attendance. Couples started joining in, Kalan and Jacob joined in holding each other not out fear, or insecurity or for support but because they wanted to hold on to one another. They talked through their eyes as they moved with the music.

  
The music switched to a fast song, Kalan pulled Jacob away from the dance floor. Jacob led the way out of the throng. They went for the nearest knob that opened. The place was lit with candles. The mirror on all sides multiplying the flames setting the room aglow. 

But all this was amiss to both as they passionately kiss releasing all the restraint they placed the past two days. Roughly removing each others clothing as if peeling away the months apart, the frustration, and pain. 

Jacob reached for the strategically placed jelly and rubber white wrapped in with initials E and D. 

Kalan stopped short as he caught sight of Jacob's dress shirt. It was a curly haired head leaning on what looks like a violin.   
_  
"Are you okay with this?"_ sensing the change in Kalan's mood. He followed Kalan's gaze realizing that he had left himself open.  
_  
"Look me in eye, Jake"_ Kalan said with tears threatening to fall..

Kalan pulled Jacob closer whispering_ "I need you inside me, now"._

-

They woke up cold with loud knock on the door. They quickly dressed making themselves presentable. They opened the door Jacob first holding Kalan's hand behind when the recognition finally arrived.  
_  
"Hey, Idols you are so hard to track down" _It was Will Young with a famous football player behind him._   
"So you found the "Green Room, eh" _Will added with a wink. 

Finally remembering his manners he introduced his companion. _"A couple of the others are heading to G-A-Y afterwards, would you guys like to join us?"_  
Kalan beet red looked at Jacob, _"Kay and I have an early flight tomorrow,but thanks"._ 

_"Have safe flight then, we need to get together though next time you guys are around town"_ Will added as they head inside where door from where the two came from.   
_" Sure "_ replied both at the same time. 

They nodded goodbye to the host couple and headed towards the exit.

-  
_  
"We don't leave until the 23rd, Jake, are you sure you don't want to go."_ Kalan said outside.

_  
"So I fibbed a bit, We have a lot of catching up to do plus I want you all to myself"_ Jacob said unremorsefully.

  
It was cold when they walked out. But it didn't matter. As they held hands the warmth they felt was like Summer of 2004.

**Author's Note:**

> Skimmed and edited this version for easier reading but really no major changes.  I want to keep it as is being this is my cherry popping first slash.


End file.
